Life Everlasting
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: Satoshi has been dying to tell Kasumi the truth about how he feels about her, but after a tragedy he might not be able to. 1st try at pokemon. So give me suggestions if u may.


Life Everlasting A Pocket Monsters Fan Fiction Written By: Christina Burnfield  
  
Description:  
Satoshi has been dying to tell Kasumi the truth about how he really feels about her... although now... after an unexpected separation he seems to have lost his chance.... or has he? A mysterious young girl gives him his chance. It has everything you'd ever want in a story; tragedy, romance and a surprise ending! You've got to read this if you've ever been a Pocket Monsters' fan... or even if you've just been a sucker for romance, the supernatural and surprise endings!!!!  
  
Story: (Please Enjoy!)  
It had been a week since Satoshi had finished the Johto League; well almost finished it anyway. Kasumi had been killed by a large boulder that Team Rocket had dropped as part of another one of their schemes to get Pikachu and the other pokémon. She had been rushed into intensive care by the ambulance although she didn't quite make it all the way to the hospital. Now, a week later Satoshi rufused to eat anything. He'd been that way since Kasumi's death. He also never slept and payed very little, if no attention at all to his pokémon including Pikachu. He walked around with his head faced towards the floor and every once in a while he'd even run into the wall, which followed by a round of cursing. His mother had become very concerned about him and had even tried force feeding him once although she wasn't able to get him into an arms grasp even when Takashi, Kenji and Oak gave her a helping hand.  
That night Satoshi laid in his bed staring out the window at the stars, and deep in the distance he could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shore. The sound seemed to remind him of Kasumi and somehow even made him shed the odd tear once in a while. That night he for once finally drifted off asleep.  
All of a sudden he heard a calm peaceful mystical voice calling his name. "Satoshi... Satoshi... Are you all right?" He opened his eyes to see a young teenage girl roughly his own age standing in front of him. She had light green hair with eyes to match. She was wearing a white kimono with light blue blotches on it which covered her feet. In her arm she was holding an old chestnut wooden staff with the symbol of a heart carved at the top. Her body was glowing in a bright radiant light which seemed to be coming from the stars in the midnight sky above. The roof above his room was no longer there and there seemed to be no trace of any of the debris. All of a sudden she dissapeard in a flash of bright light.  
"Isn't it just another beautiful morning Yuri?" the man over the alarm clock said to his sister. "Indeed it..." Satoshi hit the snooze button. The bright morning sun was shining through his open window half blinding him. Satoshi put his hand in front of the shining light to block his eyes and got out of bed slowly. For once the young trainer actually seemed to notice his hunger so he turned the knob, opened the door, and walked out holding his chest because of that pain everyone gets when they have missed a meal or more. He didn't think nothing of his weird dream until he came downstairs and noticed that Kenji was looking at a book on old legends and myths. All of a sudden something about the girl in his dream popped into his head although he said nothing. Satoshi just walked up to the fridge passing everyone and took out the half-full carton of milk. He grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass. Everyone just stared at him in shock for a few seconds. All of a sudden his mom broke out crying and ran over and grabbed onto him tightly for a hug. She almost began to strangle him though. He pointed out that he couldn't breathe and she let go.  
"I'm sorry darling. I'ts just... it's just that I'm so relieved that you're back to your old self," Hanako said drying her tears with a purple tissue.  
Satoshi walked into the living room when all of a sudden he noticed a picture of Kasumi, Takashi, Kenji, Pikachu, the little egg pokémon, Oak and his mother. The next thing everyone in the kitchen heard was a large crash. When they ran in there Satoshi had collapsed unconscious onto the floor dropping his glass of milk and bringing the photo and flower pot that Kasumi had given Hanako at last Easter with it. A few minutes later Satoshi was in an ambulance on the way to the closest hospital.  
While he was unconscious he came face to face with the same girl from last night's dream. She asked him why he'd been the way he had. "I can't help but think about Kasumi. It bothers me nonstop. I never got the chance to tell her how I really feel bout her," he began to reply. "I'd give anything just to strangle Kojiro and Musashi... those little bastards. Ring 'em up by their necks... and just let 'em hang 'til they turn black and blue!"  
"You must forgive 'em. Those two aren't real murderers. It was nothing but an accident. If I'm right those two will probably show up and try to apologize... As for Kasumi you shall have your chance to speak with her again. The only catch is that she wishes for you to battle as many as possible in her home town... no matter how young or how old they may be. Once you have battled 4,000 people then you must go to her room in the gym there, and she will be there waiting for you. You have five days from now to complete this before your time runs out."  
"I'll never let those two get away with murder!" he shouted. He began to lower his voice. "How am I supposed to battle 4,000 people in five days... especially when my pokémon have barely eaten anything in a week?"  
Before the young girl could answer he woke up in the hospital bed. The sheets had half fallen off. The only thing keeping them up was Satoshi's left foot. He struggled to get out of the bed although wound up crashing down to the floor. He got up, slipped his clothes on, picked up his belt, equipped his pokéballs, grabbed his hat off the coat rack and slipped it on his head and walked out the room. He stopped by the washroom on the way out to wash off his face and then after about two minutes he stepped out into the cool breeze and bright sunlight. The streets were crawling with people and their pokémon, shopping, running, playing, doing buisness and even the odd battle. He was in Viridian. After several hours of walking he arrived in Cerulean. The streets were covered with people playing, battling and doing buisness. The first thing Satoshi did was head over to the Gym. There he challenged Kasumi's sisters to a separate battle each. He also received his inheritances from Kasumi's will and picked up a notepad to keep track of how many people he had battled and who they were.  
For hours on end he battled only stopping to wash his face, eat a bit, feed or heel his pokémon, and go to the washroom. By 9:00pm that night the score on his paper read 1032 to 0. The people in Cerulean seemed as if they were all beginners. His only problem now was his timing. He couldn't take his time by any means. He had to use it wisely. That night he saw the girl in his dreams again.  
"Thanks for giving me the chance to see her again," he said calmly.  
"Don't be thanking me. It wasn't me... nor Kasumi who made this arrangement."  
"Then who was it?"  
"You'll find out when you meet Kasumi on the fifth day, when you enter her room. They'll be there with her," she explained. "I must go now. It is time for you to go battle once more. Good luck. Oh and when I said you had five days, that means that you must be there before the sunsets on that day. Sayonara! Goodbye and I wish you luck."  
He woke up once more, jumped into the shower, jumped out, threw on his clothes, fed his pokémon and headed out the door, slided down the stairs banaster, whipped the money he owed the hotel in the basket on the counter and dashed out the door.  
On the final day he had 3,999 to 0 on his notepad... and the sun was going to set soon. the only problem was that he couldn't find anyone else to battle with. All of a sudden someone tapped him on the shoulder. " Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" the familiar voice said.  
Satoshi turned his head to see Kenji standing there. Suddenly it hit him who his final battler would be. "Kenji, quick let's have a battle before the sun begins to set."  
He looked at him weirdly. "Why?... Your mother and everyone else have been worried sick about you."  
"I must find out who made a specific arrangement which I can only find out after battling 4,000 people and going to the Gym here and going to Kasumi's bedroom before the sunsets today. I keep talking to this weird girl in my dreams with green eyes and hair that wears a white kimono with blue blotches and holds a chestnut wooden staff with a heart carved at the top."  
He was shocked at the discription he had just given. "Satoshi... the girl you just described was the LIFE GRANTER of an old legend. The only people that see her though are those who have lost their soul mates...... Well if that's what she wants you to do then................... LET'S BATTLE!"  
They battled for close to ten minutes before Kenji faultered and Satoshi won the battle. He jumped for joy, called back his pokémon and ran to get to the Gym in time. Kenji ran after him. Satoshi barely made it in time. He couldn't wait to find out who it was that had made the whole arrangement.  
  
(Dunh..Dunh...Dunh.... and it's.........)  
  
Team Rocket stood inside the room although Kasumi's spirit was no where in sight. When they saw Satoshi walk in they stood up with their heads facing towards the floor. "YOU THREE!!!!" Satoshi started off angry. His voice changed when he remembered what the girl from his dreams had said. "You did all this?" he said in a quiet surprise.  
"We felt real bad about what happened... We even almost had the ropes around our neck when Musashi got some sort of vision... and then we decided that maybe we could do one last thing for ya before...... well you know," Kojiro answered in a light tone.  
"No don't commit suicide. I almost about tried that, when it came to me that that's the cowards way out..................... Where's Kasumi?"  
"She left a few moments ago," Musashi answered.  
All of a sudden Satoshi felt a light, cool peck on his cheek. It was followed by a small laugh sort of giggle. It was one that he'd known for quite some time. "Kasumi?" Satoshi asked. He turned around to see her spirit staring him in the face. She seemed happy at the moment.  
Finally she opened her mouth and said "I know how you're feeling right now. I know about what you did in the past week. You know what... but I've always wanted to give you that kiss."  
Satoshi was shocked. He'd never seen this side of Kasumi. She had changed somewhat since the tragedy. Satoshi didn't say anything. He kept trying although his mouth refused to move from wide open to any other position. Team Rocket slipped out of the room at that very moment. They had done what they had promised and now they had other things to do... like finding a way of getting rid of that little obssesion inside of themselves that's making them want to commit suicide for the outrageous crime they had committed; one that no one with any decency could just say 'Oh well!' to. As Team Rocket slipped out of the building they tripped over some pool cleaning equipment. An accidental kiss on the lips between Musashi and Kojiro happened as they tried to get up. They just grabbed Meowth and ran off into the sunset's distant s before anyone noticed.  
Back in the bedroom Satoshi was still in the state of shock when all of a sudden the both of them heard a familiar voice say, "Do you wish for life everlasting?" The Life Granter appeared to the side of the two of them.  
"No I don't," Satoshi slipped out finally. "If I had that, then I would never be able to spend eternity with Kasumi," he finished off softly.  
  
The Life Granter looked at him and said, "Everlasting life is only granted by the power of everlasting love.... for that is exactly what life everlasting is."  
Finally the two of them understood what she had meant. The two of them looked at each other, and for once they both just gave a light filled smile to one another. Takashi, Pikachu, Kenji and Hanako ran to the door only to see what happened next. The two stood there looking at each other before they went in for a soft first kiss and just as their lips touched, Kasumi was granted life in a flash of radiant light and the Life Granter was gone. Kasumi had a body again along with her clothes. Their lips finally separated and they just smiled. The others were in a state of awe and slight shock. On the way back home everything got explained. Well to what was possible to explain anyway.  
Several years later on Kasumi's twenty-first birthday her and Satoshi were married in the Johto League Fighting Arena with the gorgeous sun shining down on everyone. The wedding went splendid. Kenji stood by the altar observing the wedding just as the best man should while Kasumi's oldest sister watched from the oppisite side of the couple as the maid of honor. Everyone sat in their seats keeping all their attention on the couple at the front 'til the final 'I do' and the kiss. They all stood up and applauded them, with clapping and even a few hooted and hollered. Kasumi and Satoshi ran back down the aisle and got in the limousine which took them to the reception. The two of them danced the night away and both of them cut the cake. They couldn't have been more happier. About a month later they found out that Kasumi couldn't give birth so they adopted two of both gender. All of the children were four years old and from then on for eternity Kasumi and Satoshi lived life everlasting.  
  
THE END 


End file.
